En la Oscuridad, Luz
by Westland
Summary: [FicTrad]Un corto OneShot situado después del episodio 13. Seras adquiere una nueva habilidad que la lleva a una interesante situación. Podría considerarse un AxS.


**Disclaimer: Yo no poseo Hellsing, ni el manga, ni el anime, ni a Alucard o Seras. (Suspiro –-**'

**Espero que os guste este One-Shot. El título original es 'In Darknes, Light' y el nick del autor es Tiger Timberwolf. Está traducido con su permiso, como siempre. Soy una tía legal XD. Bueno, no os distraigo más, disfrutad.**

N/A: No estoy muy seguro de esto… simplemente me vino. Por favor, decidme lo que pensáis.

Seras Victoria gruñó a su Némesis. Éste esperaba pacientemente, provocador, sabiendo que tenía las de ganar. Con un gruñido ella sacó el paquete de sangre médica de su bolsa de hielo. Ignorando la copa de vino, se lo bebió de la manera en que Alucard lo hacía, como una especie de sangriento Capri Sun. Como siempre, el problema no era que odiara el sabor – sino que le gustaba mucho, demasiado. Le hacía preguntarse como sería tomarla cuando aún estuviera caliente, de la garganta de algún humano indefenso. Y eso le preocupaba.

La vampiro novata acabó su comida y se arrojó sobre su ataúd/cama con un profundo suspiro. Después del incidente con Incógnito, las cosas se habían vuelto demasiado serias como para abstenerse de beber nunca más. Sir Hellsing había permanecido prisionera durante tres meses enteros antes de que su inocencia fuera 'descubierta' y su honor restaurado por la Reina con toda la pompa, ceremonia y disculpas que cualquiera podría haber esperado.

Seras resopló quedamente. Descubierta, desde luego. Los demás miembros de la Mesa Redonda habían estado corriendo como hormigas por un hormiguero destruido para esconder la mancha de un traidor en sus filas – y habían dejado a Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing en prisión, con la reputación de su familia y su organización en ruinas, mientras ellos cubrían sus propios traseros. Limpió las manchas de sangre de sus colmillos. Los vampiros FREAK habían golpeado la ciudad con una renovada venganza, parte de la razón era que el nombre de Hellsing había sido restaurado.

Un problema, la gente aún desconfiaba, incluso después de las reales disculpas y perdones, incapaces de olvidar el video de la organización atacando la Torre de Londres donde la Reina supuestamente estaba atrapada. El personal había disminuido a más de la mitad, con pocos reclutas acudiendo, lo cual significaba que Seras y su Maestro eran llamados mucho más a menudo para arreglar las cosas. Ya no había tiempo para sus luchas personales; tenía que beber y ser fuerte para enfrentar a los FREAKs, noche tras noche.

Seras tocó el panel de control y bajó el borde del ataúd, sus ojos cerrándose mientras el Sol se alzaba en el horizonte. Rodeó con sus brazos la almohada, un toque humano en su lugar de descanso, y pronto se quedó dormida.

Cuando la noche empezó a caer sobre el recinto de Hellsing, Seras Victoria empezó a despertarse. Hizo una mueca de dolor y se acurrucó más profundamente en su almohada, sin querer levantarse todavía. Por alguna razón, estaba excepcionalmente cómoda esa noche. Su almohada parecía más fría y suave bajo su mejilla, aunque algo más dura que de costumbre. Mientras la expolicía se despertaba un poco más, una extraña mezcla de olores penetraron sus fosas nasales. Cuero viejo, sangre vieja, grasa de pistola. Era una curiosa y agradable mezcla, ¿pero por qué estaba en su ataúd?

Se movió un poco, llevando su brazo hasta la parte superior de la almohada. Sus dedos tocaron algo frío y duro, definitivamente no una almohada. Aún medio dormida, deslizó la mano por la superficie de aquel objeto extraño. Sorprendentemente, parecía una mandíbula. La seguía una nariz. Y- La 'almohada' debajo de ella se sacudió ligeramente a la vez que una leve y estruendosa risa llenó el ataúd.

_: ¿Despierta, chica policía:_

Los ojos de Seras de abrieron rápidamente y se incorporó, golpeándose la cabeza con el techo del ataúd y cayendo de nuevo sobre el pecho de Alucard.

"¡M-Maestro!" Mirando hacia la cabecera del ataúd, vio dos brillantes ojos rojos observándola divertidos. La vampiro novata se murió de vergüenza al darse cuenta de que había estado durmiendo sobre el viejo vampiro como si fuera una almohada, con un brazo sobre su pecho y una de sus piernas entre las de él. "¿Por qué estás en mi ataúd?" dijo de repente, aún aturdida. Otra vez aquella risa, que parecía más ruidosa en aquellas habitaciones.

"No lo estoy, chica policía. Tú estás en el mío."

"¿Qu-Qué?" Yo – Pero – Cómo – " Seras intentó moverse otra vez, y se golpeó la cabeza contra la inflexible superficie del ataúd una vez más. "Oww…" Se quedó inmóvil cuando un suave y sedoso brazo la rodeó. Con su mejilla apoyada contra su pecho, supo que los olores que había detectado eran suyos.

"Has estado bebiendo tu sangre todas las noches," murmuró él. Con las mejillas sonrosadas, ella asintió, sin saber que tenía eso que ver con la peculiar situación. "Alguna de tus habilidades de midian han empezado a despertar, chica policía."

"Maestro, quieres decir-"

"Nuestras camas están separadas por una pared. Al girarte, fuiste a través de ella."

"Oh…" susurró, atónita. "Entonces… ¿por qué tú no me…"

"Tu sueño es mucho más profundo que el mío, chica policía. No podría despertarte." Su voz denotó diversión y burla. "Y encuentro la experiencia de ser usado como almohada – diferente." Seras gimió de vergüenza y hundió el rostro en – se echó hacia atrás inmediatamente, y solo su brazo evitó que se golpeara la cabeza otra vez.

"Lo siento, Maestro. Me iré-"

_: ¿Tan ansiosa estás se irte, chica policía? No tenías ningún problema en acurrucarte contra mí aquella noche en Cheddar. :_

La mente de Seras volvió a aquella noche en que su vida había cambiado tan drásticamente. La sensación de ser llevada a través de la noche, confusa y aturdida. Se había mantenido cerca de su pecho entonces, y se había sentido extrañamente a salvo, como si estuviera escudada de todo el horror que acababa de ocurrir…

_: Una gran noche, ¿no, chica policía:_

La joven vampiro sintió una extraña sonrisa en sus labios, y sin dudar respondió,

_: Si, Maestro, lo fue. :_

Su risa retumbó contra ella otra vez.

_: Sabía que vendrías a su hora, Seras Victoria. :_

Y se hizo el silencio mientras los dos inmortales yacían allí en la oscuridad, el más joven reconfortándose en la presencia del más viejo, y el más viejo… bueno, solo él lo sabía.


End file.
